Memories of a Koinichi
by Dracule-Mizuki
Summary: Drabbles of my OC Mizuki's life living in konoha and being in a team with kakashi and obito, Kakashi x Oc


Chapter one

"Whhaatt!" Obito yelled standing up in his seat, knocking his chair over with a loud bang and slamming the desk with his hands, Gaining the attention of everyone in the room " why the hell do I have to be with Kakashi!"

"Why do you even Care" Kakashi sighed turning his head towards the boy, obviously annoyed, his arms crossed, all eyes were on the two genin.

"Beac-" Obito started saying before being cut off by Kakashi again

"Besides you have Mizuki Don't you?" Kakashi stated his eyes slanting slightly making him look even more lazy than he already is but a slight glint still in them.

Sighing I stood up and pushed passed the two idiots to get to the window, not wanting to deal with any of the drama about to unfold."Yeah and You have Mizuki too Kakashi" Kurenai said a smirk on her face as I Jumped out the window a blush on my face, Judging by the oohing and aahing there was probably a blush on kakashis too, not that anyone would be able to see it well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'What the hell was up with Kurenai, she knows I Don't like Kakashi' I Thought scrunching my brows and blushing a little as I ate in the corner of Ichiraku ramen, It was the time of day where everything looks orange because of the sun setting and everyone is running home so Ichiraku has no customers beside me, 'just the way I like it' I thought silently nodding my head' Nice and peaceful, no un necessary drama'

Eating my ramen I thought about the day ' they actually did a pretty good job with the teams' I realised ' even our group was a smart decision, Kakashi is swift and good at what he does, takes missions seriously and makes good choices. Obito is stupid and hot headed but is still a strong ninja and can accomplish missions if he tries, plus his sharingan is a good asset to the team, Minato sensei is the hokage so He is strong and should teach us well plus he seems to be good with dealing with kakashi and obitos…. Disagreements, I Guess you could call them. Finally me. I guess they do need a Koinichi in every team plus I do get along better with kakashi and obito that the other koinichi do and I love minato sensei so I am happy about that. I would say I am a good ninja since I graduated the academy as the top koinichi and could beat most of the boys, often being called a genius or a monster, mostly monster though…Stupid boys… Over all It works' I though as I finished my ramen and got up to pay just as guy flew through the entrances and Kicked me in the face, before taking me down.

"Got you" He yelled a smile across his face right as my body disappeared into a pile of smoke and a log laid under guy. " what?" Guy said as he got up off the ground and looked around to see where I had hidden myself.

Walking out from behind ichiraku's I tapped guy on the shoulder while pulling my blue mask that resembled kakashis if it wasn't for the swirl of embroidered white string along the right side that made a wave pattern over my face. Guys eyes shot up towards me, surprise evident on his face before he quickly stood up, his trademark smirk on his face and his thumb pointing towards me" the power of youth is strong in you!" He yelled before putting his arm down and gaining a more solemn expression on his face, one that didn't show up very often." Are you okay though Mizuki? You looked kind of upset when you left?

Sighing I walked into ichirakus again, lifting my one arm up to move the curtain that lined the entrance up so I could walk through and using the other to grab my wallet from the little bag attached to my thigh." I am fine, just tired" I replied, giving the money for my ramen to ichiraku.

"But you seemed so upset earlier" Guy said entering the small shop behind me a frown on his face as I turned around to face him" Do you really like kakashi?" Guy asked out of the blue

Nearly falling over I Quickly replied" Of course not!" while trying to push my ever growing blush back as I stormed out of ichiraku ramen before turning around to face guy" even if I did , you would be the first person I would tell, we have been friends forever, I trust you guy" I said calming myself down as guy followed behind me a smile on his face before turning into a huge grin and giving me another thumbs up

" Well said, you are truly youthfull" Guy yelled gaining us weird looks from the people around us and I just smirked back at him form under my mask, leaning my weight onto my left leg and putting my hands on my hips" now that I see you are back to your normal self I shall go, see you Mizuki" Guy yelled before jumping into a tree and running away, probably to go train.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking home, my hands in my pockets I lazily think about what guy had said' had I really been that different from my normal self' I thought a frown appearing on my face. Sighing I started walking towards a large crowd of people, who were creating a large amount of noise, getting closer it looked like a fight was taking place' what kind of idiots start a fight at this time of day?' I thought scowling under my breath at whoever had disrupted my peaceful evening.

Making my way through the crowd I heard a yell just as I broke through the last of the people and saw obito flying towards me." Mizuki!?" Obito yelled his head backwards as he came hurtling towards me just before crashing straight into me and knocking me over. The people behind us had moved out of the way so we went flying out of the crowd a good ten feet before hitting the ground once more my mask falling off in the process and obitos lips crashing into mine as we hit the ground. Realising what had just happened I pushed obito off me and pulling my mask up to cover my blush I stormed over to where the person who had hit him was standing, not surprised to see kakashi standing there a mixture of a scowl and surprise on his face.

"what the hell Kakashi!" I screamed at him, my blush still present, "do you have to mess up everything for me all the time?" I half yelled half asked as I walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt to make myself look more intimidating." First you ruin my peaceful evening and now this!"

"Mizuki?" I heared Kurenai say from behind me. Turning around I saw her standing next to Asuma a worried expression on her face" Are you okay?" She asked her one hand slightly outstretched as if to comfort me. I always forget that despite kurenai always teasing me she still understands how embarrassed I get, especially since I just lost my first kiss to obito, that stupid idiot, and it was all kakashis fault, so of course I am mad at him, and of course I am not okay.

"Yep" I said giving her a reassuring smile, still holding onto kakashis shirt, crinkling my eyes more than normal so she could see my smile" just fine, so if you don't mind I am going to go scold this idiot and make sure he repents his actions now" I finished tightening my hold on kakashis shirt as I jumped into a tree near us and started running towards the forest near the training ground, knowing there wouldn't be anyone near there. Looking back quickly before continuing I saw obito still sitting on the ground, his eyes wide and a blush still very evident on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting to the training ground I let go of kakashi, letting him drop to the ground, a bored expression on his face. Sighing I sit down in the tree I was standing in and brushed my black hair out of my eyes, my collision with obito must have knocked it out of it's ponytail." So" I said at kakashi moving my hand back down away from my face as kakashi stood up and looked up at me" do you realise how stupid your fights with obito are? And do you realise why I am upset?" I asked glaring down at him.

Lazily kakashi looked at me a slightly surprised before replying" No Idea" He said rising his shoulders slightly ' A kiss is just a kiss, it's nothing for you to get so worked up about" Kakashi finished as I tried to contain my anger.

Jumping down from the tree I grabbed kakashis shirt again pulling his face towards mine as I glared at him" a kiss is no big deal huh?" I yelled shooting daggers at him as I let go of his shirt and before he could react I pulled down his mask with one hand and mine with the other and crashed my lips against his, getting a funny squeak in surprise from him and a widening of his eyes before they slowly started to close, but just as his hands started to wrap around my waist I pulled away, pulling my mask back up I quickly jumped back into the tree" no big deal, right?" I said smirking under my mask as I quickly ran away from the stunned kakashi, a blush once again appearing over my face.

I am Such an Idiot…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my second fanfiction but my first naruto fanfiction so criticism is very welcome, feel free to review, I love reviews, my next chapter will be in kakashi's pov so any comments on how to do his character will be greatly appreciated. I may keep writing my other fanfiction but I have lost my Mojo for it, but anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading :) oh and sorry for the short chapters and if they are not close to the original story.


End file.
